Chrome Helps Out
by 80person27
Summary: Just a two-shot (maybe) of Chrome assisting Tsuna and Yamamoto with their issues.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello one, hello all! I know I probably shouldn't be making anything else, but I just _had_ to make this because I _had_ a donkey at no point in time. Now let's start this!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

* * *

 **Chrome Helps With Popularity**

* * *

 _"Chrome-chan, can I talk to you about something?"_

 _"Boss? Sure. What is it?"_

 _"Ah...Well...Can we meet up in a little bit?"_

 _"Okay."_

That's how it all started. At first, Chrome was a little worried about what Tsuna had wanted to talk about and told Kyoko and Haru about it. The two were worried about what it was about, but were quickly reassured.

Both Tsuna and Chrome were currently situated in Tsuna's room with a chocolate cake in front of the female and a tuna in front of the male. Oddly enough, a cat was sleeping soundly off to the side with Natsu.

"So what did you need, Boss?"

Chrome was confused on why out of all their friends he had chosen to ask her for help. She felt honored that she was chosen, just also confused about it.

"First...Not that I mind, but where did you get the cat?"

"I found it on my way here. I'm sorry if it'll be a bother."

Seeing the small, sad look appear on her face, Tsuna started to freak out a little.

"Ah! No! It's fine. Natsu seems to be okay with it. Not to mention that cats tend to like me more than dogs."

"Yamamoto-san's dog likes you."

Tsuna went a little red at how many pictures he's seen of himself and Jiro, courtesy of his boyfriend. No matter how many times he tells the other that it's embarrassing to see pictures like that, the Rain Guardian doesn't seem to listen as more pictures were taken.

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about Yamamoto actually."

Now Chrome understood exactly why she was called. If Tsuna had asked any of the the other guardians for something like this then he wouldn't get anywhere. Even if he had asked Enma, Kyoko or Haru he would still be stuck. The former wouldn't know exactly what to say while the two females would be fangirling like crazy. His only two options left would be Uni and herself.

"Okay. What did you want to know?"

"Well...it's about his popularity...I don't really know how to keep up with it."

It was now easy for Chrome to understand everything that her boss wanted. She had been the first, besides the brunet himself, to see the problem with the two dating. She was, and still is, their first and personal fangirl. She just didn't go crazy like the others.

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"Yeah. We figured that neither of us could actually do anything about them, so we usually have to eat on the roof together if we don't want to be crowded. I don't mind being alone with him, but we just want to eat at our seats every once in awhile. Even Gokudera-kun leaves us alone at times."

"I could-"

"Sorry to interupt you, but no illusions. I appreciate the thought though."

Well there went the only idea the girl currently had.

"Does everyone know that you two are a couple?"

"Yes. We have told people when they asked. Knowing the people at our school, it would only take one person for the whole school to know."

Sadly enough, that was a true statement. When she first came to the school, it didn't even take a day for word to get out about Chrome. She felt more awkward since guys would go up to her to flirt, or girls would try and persuade her into joining their little groups.

"Well you could try to be a little aggressive."

"But you already know I wouldn't hurt any of them just because of something like this."

"I wasn't talking about being aggressive towards the other students."

"...?"

* * *

'Why am I doing this again?'

"Yamamoto-kun, would you want to go with us to get something to eat after school?"

"No! He's gonna play baseball with us after school!"

'Oh yeah...That's why...' Tsuna let out a small sigh and turned around to see Chrome giving him a thumbs up. 'Well...It's now or never...I guess...'

Yamamoto sat at his desk while politely rejecting all offers for any after school activities. He had already planned on going to Tsuna's house, then call Chrome to ask her about what to do concerning Tsuna.

'School hasn't even started and they're already asking me all this. Man, looks like it's the roof today too.' Yamamoto thought as he internally sighed.

"Ahem!"

Everyone went quiet when they heard a sound. They all turned around to see Tsuna standing there with a blush on his cheeks.

"Ah! Da-Um...Tsuna! Hey there, buddy," one of the people said as they put an arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

Yamamoto slightly narrowed his eyes at gesture. He then tightened his fist when he saw pressure being added to the brunet's shoulder.

All the people that wanted to be around Yamamoto figured that the best way to do so was to 'try' to be nice to Tsuna. Due to them being a bunch of jackasses though, they could not succeed and simply pretended to be nice, but still messed with him.

Unknown to them, their acting skills sucked and all of Tsuna's friends could easily tell they were faking it.

Yamamoto didn't like seeing this, but with Tsuna being too kind, he didn't dare make a move against them. The disapproving look from his smaller boyfriend wasn't worth it.

For his part, Tsuna easily got out of the guy's grasp and walked passed the other students. He was right at Yamamoto's desk with all eyes on him.

"Hey, Tsu-"

Yamamoto was cut off when the brunet suddenly straddled his lap and grabbed his head with both hands.

Everyone stared in shocked when they saw the usually meek, useless, dame-Tsuna _smash_ his lips on Yamamoto's.

Seeing everyone being shocked, including Yamamoto, Tsuna took the chance (and risk) and closed his eyes while he inserted his tongue into Yamamoto's mouth. Red covered his face as he felt a pair of hands grab his waist and Yamamoto's tongue start fighting back.

After a hard fought battle, Yamamoto won.

Yamamoto slightly smirked as he heard Tsuna let out a small moan and felt the brunet's body go a little limb.

After a few more seconds of this, the two separated with a strand of saliva connecting their mouths. They looked over and saw some girls passed out, other girls squealing, some guys with blushes on their faces and others looking away. All of them had either small amounts of blood coming from their noses while the ones passes out were in puddles of blood.

"Takeshi...is _mine_ and _mine alone_. You all got that?" Tsuna said between pants and with a red face.

Everyone else nodded their heads and either walked to their seats, to their respective classes, or picked up one of the unconscious girls to take them to the infirmary.

Tsuna turned his attention back to Yamamoto.

"Well...That was one way to make sure they got it," Yamamoto said with a big grin.

"W-well, it was the only thing w-we could think of at the time. It still worked out though," Tsuna said as he stayed on the other's lap.

"'We'?"

"Yeah. I had Chrome come over yesterday. Speaking of which..." Tsuna turned towards the door to see that Chrome was gone.

The two felt vibrations in their pockets and pulled out their phones to see messages sent by Chrome. They saw that it was multiple pictures and a video. When they opened them they saw pictures of their little make out session.

"Ah, man~~! I knew she had an alternative motive for suggesting this~~" Tsuna whined as he put his head on Yamamoto's chest.

"Um...Tsuna...We have a small problem..."

Tsuna looked up with a questioning look and asked, "What? What's wrong?"

"...I've kinda got a erection now," Yamamoto said with a sheepish laugh.

"Baka! I'm not gonna help you with that here!"

The two heard some sounds and looked around to see more students either on the floor or heads on their desks with blood around their heads.

"..."

"..."

'What's wrong with them?' The two thought.

"TEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTTHH!"

* * *

 **And there we go! This was...shorter than I had planned, but also...hotter and _a lot_ less innocent than I planned. I hope you all enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chrome helps with Setting the Mood**

* * *

The atmosphere was not one most would call awkward, but it was most certainly not a welcoming one. It felt more business-like and stiff. That was exactly why Yamamoto was fidgeting a bit in his seat.

Across from him sat the eyepatch girl Chrome.

The two were sitting in a small café near the middle of Namimori. It was nice and small with not many people around. A nice spot for the eyepatch girl.

Yamamoto slowly looked around and found that if it wasn't for their surroundings the atmosphere between the two really would become awkward. It still has the chance to become awkward.

Sitting calmly in her seat, Chrome looked at the Rain Guardian as she spoke.

"Was there something you needed? Just randomly calling me out to this café..."

"Ah. Hahaha... Sorry. It's just... I need some help. I remembered how you...helped Tsuna before, so I thought I could ask you."

"I'm guessing from what you're saying that it involves your relationship?"

Yamamoto nodded his head with a grateful look.

He was much more open when it came to his relationship with Tsuna, but having someone else say they were in a relationship made him feel much more at ease.

"So, what did you need help with? Boss had asked me about how to deal with your followers. You don't have that kind of issue, though."

"Right, right. It's nothing like that. I just need help with knowing when is a good time."

"...?"

"What I mean is... Sometimes I try and do things with Tsuna, but he doesn't seem to be in the mood for it. Or when I just want to relax, he wants to do something. I'm not really sure when a good time for these things are."

Chrome, who had a bit of a dazed look, lightly shook her head before looked back at Yamamoto. A bit of a blush could be seen on her cheeks.

She was glad that he was a bit oblivious when it came to very small things like this or she would be blushing much more from embarrassment.

"Ahem... Well... There may be something I can do to help you."

She saw Yamamoto quickly perk up with a smile on his face.

It was times lime these that she was glad to he an illusionist. Using that simple movement from the Rain Gaurdian was enough to create some good illusions for reference. With her skill it would even seem like it was the real thing to others looking at it.

Pushing those kinds if thoughts to the side for a moment, Chrome focused back on Yamamoto.

"Thanks so much, Chrome! Hahaha! Ya know, you really help out a lot with our relationship! It's almost like you're our counselor, or something."

"It's no problem."

 _The material I get from it is payment enough._

Between the three main fans of their relationship - Chrome, Kyoko, and Haru - Chrome was the biggest one. She was the one to introduce the other two to the wonderful idea of Yamamoto and Tsuna as a couple.

After some time and effort, the three had managed to get the two together with the only casualties being Gokudera, who may or may not still be in denial, and Lambo, who was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Now here they all were, dealing with the issues that come with the relationship.

"So, what did you have in mind?"

"Kabedon."

"PFFFFFF!?"

"Interesting reaction."

"Sorry... I really didn't expect you to go with kabedon, of all things."

"Kabedon works. No matter the time, weather, place, amount of people, kabedon works."

It didn't work. It really didn't. Chrome knew that it would not really solve much. To her it was just a way to get material.

"Hm... Hm...~ Alright! If you say so! I'll try a kabedon!"

Chrome said nothing as she watched the Rain Guardian get excited over the fact he may just embarrass himself along with Tsuna.

 _I should talk to him more._

* * *

Yamamoto walked through the school halls with a dazzling smile on his face.

He had gone to pick up Tsuna for school but had been told by Reborn that the brunet was sent off early so he would not be late. It lowered Yamamoto's smile a bit, but otherwise didn't sadden him ouch.

Now here he was, going to his class to he could put his plan into action.

After his talk with Chrome the day before he had started thinking if ways he could go about performing a perfect kabedon for Tsuna. Figuring that he was overthinking it he decided to just do it the next time he saw the small brunet.

 _So I just need to get him out into the hall and go for it. Right! Let's start the day off great!_

With that thought in his mind, Yamamoto opened the door to the classroom and quickly honed in on his boyfriend, who was talking to Gokudera.

From the corner of his eye he could see Kyoko, and strangely Hana, keeping others way from greeting him. He gave them both a mental thanks.

Once he was close enough he started speaking.

"Hey, Tsuna, can I talk to you for a second?"

Both Sky and Storm turned to the Rain, one with a scowl while the other had a smile.

"Sure."

"Ah! Can we go out into the hall for a second, though?"

Tsuna tilted his head a bit at the odd request but got up regardless.

Gokudera's scowl depended when he saw the two leave the class. He started to follow them when someone quickly appeared in front of him, smile on their face.

"Gokudera-kun, can I ask you something?"

Yamamoto made a mental note to personally thank Kyoko for keeping the Storm from raging on about what was going to happen.

.

Once they were both outside, Yamamoto closed the door.

He turned to Tsuna and saw the small brunet turned the other way.

"Tsuna."

Hearing his name, Tsuna quickly turned around.

A bit too quickly.

As he turned his feet to face the Rain Guardian, his feet slipped on the floor. He started to fall with his face looking like it would hit the hard floor.

"Whoa there."

Instead of the hard floor, his face hit the less hard chest.

Already knowing that he had been caught in the arms of his jock boyfriend, Tsuna quickly raised his head to apologize. What he did not know was the fact that Yamamoto was looking down at him.

This ended with a collision of Tsuna's head to Yamamoto's nose.

"Ow, ow, ow..."

"Hie! I'm so sorry, Yamamoto! I didn't mean to hit you!"

"It's fine. It doesn't really hurt that much. I'm just a bit shocked, is all."

Even after seeing the dazzling smile he was getting, Tsuna did not seem too convinced.

"Here, let me see it."

"I said its fine, Tsu-..."

Yamamoto stopped mid-sentence when he noticed something going on.

That something happened to be that his back was against the wall, Tsuna had a hand on said wall, and the brunet's other hand was touching his face. He looked down at the cute face that his boyfriend was making while looking at his nose and couldn't help the small chuckle that came out.

No more than a few seconds went by before Yamamoto let out a laugh. He wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist while continuing to laugh into the brown mess of hair.

"Ya-Yamamoto!? What are you doing? And why are you laughing!?"

It took some effort for the taller one to stop his laughing and look back down at the small one. His smile never left his face, even when his boyfriend gave a small pout.

"I'm laughing because of what just happened. I had asked you to come out into the hall so I could do a kabedon, but you ended up doing one one me!"

Hearing the reason, as well as Yamamoto start to laugh again, Tsuna got a blush before joining in on the laughing.

Neither one of them saw the people looking out into the hall, curious as to what was going on. What's more is that they did not see the predator walking down the hall, tonfa in hand and ready to bite they to death.

* * *

They say that you can hear the laughing of two idiots before their deaths throughout the hall of Namimori Middle School.

* * *

 **Not that good, but oh well. I'm just trying to get back into writing.**

 **Anyways. If anyone has any suggestions as to what Chrome should help them out with next, go right ahead and say so.**


End file.
